identityvfandomcom-20200223-history
Kreacher Pierson
Kreacher Pierson, or the Thief, is one of 20 Survivors currently featured in Identity V. Background| edit source When the church wanted to open an orphanage on White Sand Street, Mr. Pierson generously handed over his business and land to the church. The compensation was significant, but for Mr. Pierson, not enough to build a new orphanage. Looks like he needs to make up the difference somehow... But perhaps he should find himself a nice partner first? External Traits Deduction Target # Philanthropy #: People tend to trust kind souls, so I am trying to be one. #* Basic Objective: Successfully heal 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Successfully heal 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Successfully heal 3 teammates #; Conclusion #: "Oh," of course, I like to be a charity. # Light-footed #: Lower your body, slow down, don't get caught. This is my specialty." #* Basic Objective: Encounter 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Encounter 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Encounter 3 teammates #; Conclusion #: Kreacher Pierson totally pampered like a philanthropist, he seems to conceal the whereabouts erudite. # The Secret #: In time, all secrets come out. #* Basic Objective: 100% decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: 200% decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: 300% decoding progress #; Conclusion #: Orphan Diary 1: The kind wife gave me a piece of white bread, hot and soft, but I saw Kreacher taking her money bag from behind her. I was really bad. # Treasure #: Riches and treasure won't fall from the sky. You have to go out and create your own wealth. #* Basic Objective: Open 1 chest #* Advanced Objective 1: Open 2 chests #* Advanced Objective 2: Open 3 chests #; Conclusion #: Orphan Diary 2: "Kreacher said that there was a new child who came here tonight. He's lucky, only lost the left side. Veronica said he needed some rest. I saw her holding the dirty sheets, covered in red stains. Hope he doesn't miss breakfast tomorrow." # Truth Denier #: Lies and deceit comfort me; it makes me feel safe. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 3 times #; Conclusion #: A group photo: Kreacher Pierson and a group of disabled children. On the wall behind them hangs a banner: Home, sweet home. # Cooperation #: You often need to learn to work with others when living on the streets and here there is no exception." #* Basic Objective: 30 co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: 50 co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: 70 co-op decoding progress #; Conclusion #: A report: The first orphanage on White Sand Street, run by Kreacher Pierson, has officially opened. # Dark Under Light #: See the light, shun the shadow. People often fail to see what's rotting beneath the shiny surface. #* Basic Objective: Daze the hunter with a flashlight 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Daze the hunter with a flashlight 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Daze the hunter with a flashlight 3 times #; Conclusion #: Photo: Kreacher Pierson and a uniformed priest in the orphanage direct the disabled child to play the repertoire. # Cover Their Eyes #: Not everything can be made public. #* Basic Objective: Complete 1 calibrations #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete 2 calibrations #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete 3 calibrations #; Conclusion #: To Kreacher Pierson's Letter: The orphanage orphans who are diagnosed with mental disorders should be sent within the Catholic Church to establish a unified management madhouse. # Death Struggle #: The hunter getting closer, but I'll never give up. I will not be caught again. #* Basic Objective: Stun the hunter with pallet 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Stun the hunter with pallet 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Stun the hunter with pallet 3 times #; Conclusion #: Archive: A photo of Kreacher Pierson's prison, with the words "stealing" in the lower left corner. # Start Over #: Even when things are getting worse, you will need to find a way to cheer up. #* Basic Objective: Rescue 1 teammates from rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 2 teammates from rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 3 teammates from rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: An article: In the clinic of the church hospital last week, at least 12 children in the White Sand Street Orphanage were found to have different levels of mental illness. The White Sand Street Orphanage will be transformed by the church and put into use as a children's mental hospital. # Escape #: A successful escape may be ascribed to luck, but I'm not relying on that. #* Basic Objective:Escape from hunter 2 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from hunter 5 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from hunter 7 times #; Conclusion #: Letter to Kreacher Pierson 2: A wise choice. God will appreciate your generosity. Of course, the government will compensate you for all of your financial losses. White Sand Street needs a new orphanage, and I think that you are the most suitable person to handle it. After deducing Node 11: Escape, Thief's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked. Full Conclusion It can be seen from the plot that the philanthropist was originally a thief. Under his hypocritical mask was an ugly heart. He had been cheating and stealing money. His actions were really confusing and used people's kindness to defraud himself. Category:Trivia